


Birthday Surprise for Jensen

by RovakPotter82



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, F/M, Safewords, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: Danneel is cleaning out her closet in Austin, Texas when she finds an old sex toy of hers and Jensen's.  She decides to bring back an old bedroom tradition they had before JJ to spice up their sex life and for Jensen's big 4-0 birthday.





	Birthday Surprise for Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or the actors. They are not mine. Please comment and enjoy. I don't know if I'll make this a series or not. Let me know.

Danneel let out a sigh as she opened some more boxes from her closet, trying to make sense of the mess. “Nope, not it,” she muttered as she closed the box of shoes. She wasn't sure what she was looking for because it started out as a just a cleaning project. She wasn't even going to go on Jensen's side. It looked like a tornado hit. She pulled out a brown cardboard box that was not labeled and she opened the box. She let out a gasp as she was taken down memory lane. She pulled out the strap on she hadn't worn since becoming pregnant with JJ. Jensen's cock ring was in there,too. God, she hadn't seen these things in almost five years. 

Her sexual relationship with Jensen when they were dating was awesome and it became curious. They tried numerous things in the bedroom, but they were not always together. The cock ring was a joke, at first, to keep him on a short leash. He wore it to please her and she chuckled thinking back to how he was when she took it off. He was also intrigued when they played with the idea of using a strap on. A sex manual explained the sensitive areas for men during sex and they went shopping when they were in Los Angeles together. They picked out a harness and dildo set together, along with a pair of cuffs. Their sex life went up through the roof since bringing toys to the bedroom. She remembered the different sounds Jensen made when she thrust into his puckered entrance. He really liked it and it gave her a sense of power over her then boyfriend and then husband when they continued it into the first couple of years into their marriage. He lasted longer, too, with his cock ring around his penis. It vibrated, giving him pleasure he hadn't experienced before. She rode him while he had the cock ring on and they both would come rather hard. Her always first and him when she took it off his cock. They loved it and were thinking of going full bondage, strapping one of them down. Maybe Jensen.

Then she got pregnant.

Having JJ put all the BDSM play they were doing to bed, literally. They stuffed all their toys into a box and put it their closet. It must have made the move to Texas with them. She didn't even remember putting it in the moving van or their car when they drove from LA to Austin.

Danneel felt like breaking it out again, but when? Suddenly it hit her. Jensen was turning forty next month. She had been planning a big party for up in Vancouver with past crew and cast and present cast and crew for the better part of the year. It was the perfect time. If she planned it right, the big party would be no kids and she and Jensen would have his apartment all to themselves when the party was over. 

Now naturally she wouldn't take her kids to the sex shop with her and she was thankful she had the nanny the day she decided to shop. She found a sex shop in Austin that came highly recommended and she let out a deep breath as she walked in. An hour later, with help from the very helpful sales clerk, she walked out with a new cock ring for Jensen and new dildo and harness, since the old one hadn't been used in five years. Danneel also got a beginner's bondage kit, with wrist and ankle straps, a blindfold and ball gag. The clerk also helped her select a few lubricants for double the pleasure for both of them. She wisely had cash on her for that trip. She didn't need Jensen looking at the credit card statement and wondering what his wife was spending money at a sex shop for. 

After the trip to the sex shop, she took a minor detour to Victoria's Secret and got a new lingerie set in Jensen's favorite color. That she didn't need cash for, because Jensen didn't have the Victoria's Secret account. That was all hers. It always excited him when he saw the pink bag with the logo on it. 

The day before she was to fly up to Vancouver to help with the final touches for Jensen's surprise bash up there, she was talking with her nanny, Rosa. She was a woman in her fifties and was like a third grandmother to her children. “Okay, so I will probably not be back until Tuesday,” she said to Rosa. “Donna is a few hours away if you need her and if there is an emergency, please, please call me and I or both of us will be on a flight down,” she said.

“Don't worry, Danneel, everything will be fine,” Rosa said as she brought some clothes over to Danneel who was packing her suitcase. She caught sight of the bondage kit at the bottom of her suitcase and Danneel chuckled as she put the clothes on top of it. 

“It's for after the party later that night,” she said turning pink.

“Trying something new?” she asked.

“Actually, bringing something back. We were into it, but then I got pregnant with JJ and we kind of put it away.”

“You have wonderful time, and don't worry about the children,” she said. 

JJ was sad to see her mother go. She was sad she couldn't go have another party for her dad. “Don't worry, JJ. The weekend will go by faster than you expect. Daddy and I will face time you from the party, okay?” she asked and JJ nodded. “You behave for Nana Rosa and help her if she needs it,” she said as she kissed the twins good bye.

“Okay, Mommy,” she said. Danneel kissed JJ on the cheek before getting her things. “I will call when I land. Love you, J-Bird,” she said.

“Love you, Mommy,” JJ said before Danneel left the house.

Jensen picked her up from the airport, wondering why she was coming up for the weekend. “I need an excuse to see my husband?” she asked and Jensen chuckled.

“No, but I thought you finished your filming for your next episode last week,” he said, helping her with her suitcase. “It airs in a few weeks, if I recall,” he added.

“Not until next month. I think Amyn wanted me to do some last minute sound editing or something,” she said and he nodded as they walked out to his rental car. Jensen slept soundly next to her, while she was wide awake. While he was taking a phone call in the living room she quickly took her clothes out of the suit case before putting the suitcase into the closet. She was staring at the suitcase, hiding her secret. Jensen made a noise behind her, pulling her closer and she turned around to watch him sleep. 

As the days ticked away towards Saturday, she grew nervous. What if Jensen didn't want to bring this part of their life back? What if he was happy with what they did in bed? She couldn't think of that now, though. She let out a sigh as she checked her appearance in the mirror. “Ready to go?” he asked and she looked over to see him casually dressed for the party she told him was going to happen at the studio. 

“Yes, I am,” she said, grabbing her shawl. Jensen helped her put it over her shoulders and they headed out together. 

Jensen was blown away by the 460 people who had come together to celebrate his 40th birthday. Not only were there present cast and crew, but past cast and crew as well. Danneel smiled as they all said it was her doing and he gave a big kiss in front of everybody causing them to catcall. The party was epic and it last until well past midnight and it wasn't until one until they got back to the apartment. She let out a nervous sigh, hoping he wasn't too tired for what was to come next. “I have one more surprise,” she said and he chuckled.

“Babe, I don't think I can handle another surprise,” he said and she kissed him. “On the other hand,” he quipped and she chuckled. 

“I need you to go to the guest bathroom and take a shower and make sure you are very clean down here,” she said, grabbing his ass. 

“Wha..?”

“Can you do that for me, baby?” she asked and he swallowed nervously before nodding his head. “If the door is closed, knock before coming in, okay?”

“Okay,” he said before kissing her sharply and headed toward the guest bedroom. She heard him curse when he ran into something and she went into his bedroom. She took a shower as well, but it was rather fast and she slipped into the new lingerie set from Victoria's Secret before pulling on the dildo and harness. She gasped out as the excitement of what was to come finally struck her. A whole month she had been planning this. She had prepared the bed while Jensen was out with Jared during the day golfing and covered the straps so he wouldn't see them when he came home. The lubricants were put by the bed, along with the blindfold and ball gag. She took a step back and then turned to look at herself in the mirror. 

Jensen wrapped a towel around his waist before coming up to the bedroom. He knocked, waited and then entered the bedroom. In the soft glow of the bedside lamp, he saw Danneel sitting on the bed and he smiled before going into the room and closing the door. “Hey, so what's the other surprise?” he asked. She uncrossed her legs and he saw it. Their harness and dildo from when they first started dating. “Where in the hell did you find that?” he asked and she smiled.

“I was, uh, cleaning out my closet. Now granted, this one isn't the one we started out with because ours was old and the harness was tearing. This one came highly recommended by the sales clerk at the store.”

“Okay,” he said. “Dee, it's been years since we've done this, before JJ was born,” he said.

“I know,” she said. “It's why I got the lubricants on the bedside table,” she said and he looked to see more than just the lubricants. 

“Is that my cock ring?” he asked.

“It's an new one. Your old one was outdated,” she said. “The lady said you'd like it,” she said before getting him closer to the bed. “Want me to put it on you?” she asked and he nodded and she untied his towel and tossed it onto the side. “Get on the bed,” she commanded and he quickly sat on the bed, but then he noticed the straps. 

“When did you put these on the bed?” he asked.

“While you were playing golf with Jared this afternoon,” she said coming over to stand in front of him with the new cock ring. “Okay, let me show you this before I put it on you,” she said and he swallowed nervously. “This has a remote, as you can see, that controls the different bullets on the ends,” she said. “This one, fondles your balls,” she said and his cock twitched, which she felt against her thigh and she smirked. “This one will work my clitoris as I ride you,” she said and he stifled a moan before she placed it on the bed. “Scoot up,” she said before opened the lubricant. Danneel thoroughly washed all their toys before tonight and she was going to make sure Jensen was completely lathered before putting this cock ring on. It had been years since they've done anything like this. She rubbed her palms together, lathering the lubricant in her hands up, warming it up and she worked her hands over his cock.

“Danneel,” he whimpered. She shushed him as she put some lubricant onto the cock ring before slowly sliding it onto his cock. Jensen's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and she chuckled as she seated the cock ring. He whimpered feeling the bullet against his balls. “Dee,” he moaned out and she shushed him. 

“Get onto your stomach, baby,” she said and Jensen slowly rolled over onto his stomach, careful of his cock ring and settled into position as comfortable as he could. He gasped out when Danneel roughly grabbed his left ankle and strapped it into the cuff. She did the same thing with his right before moving up to his arms. His right wrist went into the cuff and then his left. “Okay?” she asked and he nodded. “Is your cock okay?” she asked. 

“A pillow under my hips wouldn't hurt,” he said and she chuckled. She got a pillow underneath his hips to help cushion his cock before grabbing more KY lubricant for him. 

“Now, it has been almost five years since you've had any thing up your ass, so I will have to really get you ready,” she said. She took a moment to see what she had on the bed. Jensen was spread eagle on the bed and she licked her lips at the sight of her trussed up husband. “My, my husband,” she said. “You are quite the sight,” she said. Jensen moaned out against the comforter and she smirked. She slowly let the KY jelly drizzle into his crack and he jumped out at the cold sensation. 

“Shit,” he muttered and she chuckled.

“You're tense, baby,” she said, running her nails over his sensitive butt cheeks. She giggled when he gasped out and she leaned forward, letting him feel her cock. “Just relax, like before, and I'll take care of ya,” she said and he moaned out. Danneel put some more lubricant onto her fingers before slowly working one into Jensen's puckered hole. 

“Dee,” he moaned out as her finger stretched him. “Another,” he pleaded and Danneel smiled before easing another finger into him. “Fuck,” he cried when she fondled his balls with her free hand.

“Such a mouth, Mr. Ackles,” she said and Jensen yelped when she curled her fingers up in him and they touched his prostate. She scissored her fingers before entering a third finger into his anus. 

“Fuck,” he cried out again. 

“Jensen, if you don't watch your language, I'm going to have to gag you,” she said. Jensen moaned as she swirled her fingers around and she chuckled as he whimpered. “Do you think you're ready for it?” she asked. Jensen moaned out feeling the cock of Danneel's strap on pressing against his ass.

“Yes, yes, please,” he whimpered and she chuckled removing her fingers from him. She used the lubricant from the bottle for her onto her strap on and spread apart her husband's ass cheeks. “Dee,” he cried out feeling the dildo pressing against his puckered entrance.

“Relax,” she said before taking hold of it and pressing it into him. Jensen hissed out before crying out, causing her to stop.

“No, no, don't stop,” he pleaded. “It's just been too long,” he said and she chuckled. She reached beside him and found the remote for the cock ring. 

“You just need your mind taken off that your getting fucked in the ass for the first time in five years,” she said before turning on the vibration. Jensen yelped out, his hips jumping up as the bullet meant for him fondled his balls. The wabbit ears meant for her clitoris vibrated against his cock. 

“Fuck,” he moaned into the comforter. 

“There's that word again,” she said, reaching over to the bedside table.

“I'm sorry,” he said and she chuckled, getting the ball gag.

“Too little, too late, Jensen.” She leaned over him, pressing her body against him. The dildo had slipped out of him and was pressed against his ass. “Do you remember our safe word?” she asked and he groaned.

“I don't think we had one,” he said and she chuckled.

“Pick a new one,” she said.

“How am I supposed to say it when I'm gagged?” he asked.

“Pick one,” she said sternly. “Or I'm going to leave you here tied to the bed with the cock ring on for as long as the batteries hold out and go sleep in the guest room,” she said and he whimpered. 

“JJ,” he gasped and she was stunned.

“Hmm, interesting choice. Our firstborn who was responsible for us putting this stuff away in the first place,” she said. “Open,” she commanded. Jensen slowly opened his mouth and she placed the ball gag into it and buckled it behind his head. He whimpered, feeling like a trussed up turkey for Thanksgiving. Danneel sat up and opened his cheeks again before pressing her dildo into him. Jensen moaned against the ball gag as she pressed into him. All eight inches of the dildo went into her husband's ass. She moaned out as the harness rubbed against her clit. “Oh, Jensen, you took all of it, baby. Our old one was six inches,” she said and Jensen moaned out when she pulled her hips back, taking the dildo almost all the way out before pushing it back into him. Her husband made a sound that she was pretty sure she'd never hear him make before and she chuckled with glee. She began to thrust like he did when he was thrusting into her and he let out a moan, trying to move, but the restraints held him. 

Jensen whimpered into his gag and she felt power over her husband. He whimpered back then too. His legs pulled at the restraints as did his arms. He moaned out when she moved up and thrust a different way and began hitting his prostate. He cursed again and he moaned, feeling his left cramp up. “Danneel, please,” he moaned through the gag. His cock was rocking between him and pillow. 

“Please, what?” she asked. She could barely make out what he was saying. Then she heard the distinct name of their first born.

“JJ,” Jensen let out, muffled and she stopped, pulling out of him and reaching up to take out the gag. “My left leg is cramping,” he whimpered, pressing his head into the bed. Danneel unstrapped his left leg and then his right before moving up to unstrap his wrists. “Maybe the restraints were too much,” he gasped out as he turned around onto his back. She turned off the cock ring and found the cramp in her husband's leg. Jensen moaned for different reasons as Danneel massaged out the cramp in his left leg. “God,” he breathed out as he laid down. “Same leg that cramped when I was arrested,” he said and Danneel giggled.

“I'm sorry. We aren't as young as we were when we first started,” she said as he sighed out. The cramp went away and she sat up, taking off her strap on.

“No, it was good, just maybe we do it with out me trussed up like a turkey,” he said and she chuckled. “How'd I look spread out like that?” he asked and she smiled as she took off her chemise. Jensen's eyes traveled her naked body. 

“You looked superb, husband, but we still have an issue,” she said and he looked to see he was still hard, with a cock ring around him. “Shall we see if this cock ring works both ways?” she asked and Jensen licked his lips. 

“Yeah, you get over here, little filly and ride me,” he said, his Texan accent coming out and Danneel moaned as she straddled her husband and sunk down on his cock. Jensen let out a moaned gasp as she did and she moaned feeling the wabbit ears pressing against her clit. “Let me see this remote thing,” he said, taking it from her and she giggled. “Which button is which?” he asked.

“I just pressed both at the same time,” she said and he pressed one button and he jerked, moaning out

“Oh, shit, that's the one for my balls,” he gasped out and she chuckled. Jensen pressed the other button and she gasped out when the wabbit ears vibrated against her clit.

“Oh, God, that feels so good,” she said and she pulled Jensen into a kiss. They both moaned into the kiss as she began to ride her husband. The remote was forgotten as they moved together, him thrusting up and her thrusting down. The bullet putting pressure on his balls was enough to send him over the edge, but he couldn't come with the cock ring on him.

“I can't come with the ring still on me,” he gasped out, moaning as he kissed down her neck. “Please tell me you're close,” he moaned before bringing his lips back up to kiss her. Danneel moaned into her husband's mouth, breathing into the kiss. Her orgasm was fast approaching and she rode him faster and faster. Jensen let out a moan as his wife pressed down onto him. Danneel let out a cry of ecstasy as she came, squeezing her husband's cock. Jensen cried out with her, but his appendage was still hard. “Dee, please, take it off,” he pleaded. Still reeling from her orgasm, she sat up and pulled off the cock ring and then sunk back down onto him. Jensen flipped her over, pressing into her, thrusting fast and hard. 

“Jensen,” she cried, her orgasm still overtaking her. Her muscles squeezed him again and he thrust up before holding. He cried out his orgasm in a deep moan, his cock ejaculating into her as he came. Danneel let out a breath as her husband collapsed on top of her. “Oh, Jensen,” she breathed out. She started to push him off of her and he pulled himself out of her and laid down next to her. They both laid there, breathless.

“Oh, shit,” he breathed out and she sighed out before looking over at him. 

“Wow, that cock ring is something else,” she said and he chuckled. It was still vibrating and he reached down to turn it off. Danneel slapped his ass causing him to chuckle before turning back onto his back and she rolled over onto him.

“If we're going to use the strap on again, we're going to have to re think the position I'm in,” he said and she chuckled. “You want to use it again, right?”

“I was going to ask you,” she said. “Should I return the straps? She said we could return anything as long as we thoroughly clean it.”

“No, I just think I didn't drink enough water today. Had all that booze at the party and no water,” he said.

“Well, you are forty now.” Jensen chuckled as he groaned, running his hand over his face. “Okay, so we don't use the straps on you anymore,” she said causing him to look down at her. “We can always use them on me,” she said before kissing him. Jensen let out a groan, liking that idea. 

"I like that idea," he said and she giggled as he rolled over on top of her. "God, how did I get so lucky?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know," she said before kissing him again. She took a hold of a strap and waved it around. "So, want to strap me down?" she asked and he smiled at her.

The End


End file.
